


dreary days

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Nebula gets sick. Pepurr wonders how bad human illness is, and why his girlfriend is so stupid.
Relationships: -mentioned - Relationship, Original Non-Human Character/Original Female Character, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Kudos: 6





	dreary days

“Seriously, Princess?” He asked, his voice teasing. “You’re not even going to bring a jacket?”

“It’s not _that_ cold out,” Nebula insisted, glancing out the window as she set her hand on the door. “Besides its only what, a ten, fifteen minute walk? I’ll be fine.”

Pepurr eyed the rain coming down outside distastefully, and then looked at Nebula, who was wearing only a dress with thin straps and flats, and raised his eyebrows.

Nebula laughed, moving away from the door long enough to stand on tiptoe and kiss his cheek. 

“Pepurr, seriously, I’ll be fine.”

“...If you say so.” He said after a second, sighing. “Have fun.”

\--

She was not fine. It had changed to sleet at some point during the night and Nebula had come home fucking _shaking_ from how cold she was, changing into her warmer clothes immediately and shivering half the night as she tried to get warm. 

The next morning she had found herself trying to hide a sore throat, and though Pepurr had dropped it when she asked she _knew_ he knew she was getting sick. 

By early afternoon she was fucking miserable, balled up on the couch and sipping tea out of a thermos, making faces every once in a while. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, when she sat up enough to grab a tissue and blow her nose. 

“I’m dying,” She answered, her tone somewhere between whining and rasping. Pepurr took a minute to consider if she was being literal or not, but ultimately decided it was just his girlfriend being a dramatic little shit. If she was _actually_ sick to the point of dying she would ask for a hospital. Probably. He never really knew for sure with her. 

He sighed and sat down on the floor, holding out his arms. 

“C’mere.”

“Won’t you get sick?” 

He snorted, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm not gonna catch your cold." He said. She sat up and looked at him for a moment, unsure, and his voice softened. "Neb. I got you. Come here."

She slid off the couch and into his arms, sniffling once before relaxing, one hand wrapping around his lower arm, her feet hovering in the air above her.

"M' head hurts." She whined, and he gently rested his paw on the back of her head, watching as she closed her eyes. Pepurr makes sure to lower his voice when he speaks.

“I told you to wear a jacket.” 

Nebula sniffs again, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning.

“Shuddup.” She says, all one word. “Tell that t’me when I’m better.”

“Believe me, I will.” He says. “I know when I’m in the right.”

She starts laughing, and Pepurr smiles down at her, and everything is okay for just a moment. And then she splutters into a coughing fit and starts wheezing, and the worry returns.

“Smartass.” Nebula chokes when the coughing is done. He snorts. 

* * *

Turns out, Nebula is even more of a cuddler when she’s sick. She spends the rest of the night lying with him, alternating dozing off and complaining. At some point he has to wrestle her back into bed, which is made harder because she’s a heavy sleeper, doesn’t want to wake up, and flops all over the place to boot.

...Also, he might not have had the heart to wake her up.

She wakes up in the morning with a fever and bundles herself up in the blanket, and he takes one look at her and decides he needs to go out and get her some medicine, so he asks what would work for her, and she tells him in a voice he needs to lean way down to hear. 

When he gets back, shes talking into her old, beat up hovercam, sitting up in bed. She looks up at him and mouths _Mom,_ and he nods, holding up the groceries.

He’s still not sure he believes her about the whole “these legends are my parents” story, but she’s stuck to it enough that he figures she probably doesn’t want to tell exactly who they are. 

He unloads the groceries as quietly as he can, keeping an ear out in case she has another coughing fit. 

“I’m sick as hell, but thats my fault.” He hears her rasp. “Went out in the rain other night in a sundress. And then it started snowing. But don’t worry- I’m not alone this time!”

He wonders, briefly, if his girlfriend is dumb enough to have actually done this before. Then he thinks about the time a couple months ago where she ate an entire bag of M&M’s and then complained the whole night about having a stomachache. 

...She’s absolutely impulsive enough to have done this before.

“My boyfriend is taking good care of me.” She continues, and he can’t help but smile a little. “You’d probably like him, Dad, he won’t stop telling me he told me so. And he just went out and got me medicine.”

“Also hot chocolate,” He calls, and he hears Nebula’s small laugh. 

“Pep, you are my literal favorite person.” She says, and then he sees her look at the little hovercam out of the corner of his eye. “Sorry, Mom and Dads.”

She continues to ramble on in her raspy voice, occasionally sneezing or coughing, until she starts hacking. After about ten seconds pass and it doesn’t stop, he brings her a glass of water and turns the hovercam off.

She takes small sips of the water, trying not to cough more or aspirate it, and he rubs her back like he’s figured out she likes. 

* * *

It takes her almost a week to get better, but eventually she does, though the cough lingers, which keeps her from practicing any vocals. 

When he walks in from his shift being over and she’s sitting up on the couch, strumming on her guitar, he relaxes, knowing that the worst is over. 

“You feeling better?” He asks, and smiles when she nods.

“Good. Next time, wear a jacket.”

She throws a pillow at him and he dodges it, laughing.


End file.
